


the prom dress

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [221]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, EAH - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Cerise begins to feel self conscious about her prom dress.





	the prom dress

“Cerise, is everything okay in there?” Cedar asked as she sat on her bed, fully dressed for prom in a sparkling green dress with a turquoise ribbon. It was getting warm to just sit there, but she couldn’t leave Cerise. After all, Cerise was her prom date  _ and  _ girlfriend. But right now, she had locked herself into their bathroom to put on her dress. It had taken way longer than it should, even if she had done her makeup.

She got an answer.

“No, I’m not okay. I don’t look good at all. I loved this dress when I bought it but now I’m self conscious about it.”

Cedar heard the concern in Cerise voice. She doubted she looked bad, after all, Cerise was too gorgeous for that. But if the dress fit some reason wasn’t right (that wouldn’t happen), Cedar would truthfully tell her the flaws.

“Can you come out and show me?”

She heard a sigh, and a muffled okay, and then the door swung open.

Cerise stood there in a beautiful red and black dress. It had a hood with glitter, but it was pulled down, everyone already knew her parentage, so she didn’t have to hide her ears any longer. She had put on makeup, and her ears twitched as she blushed. That caused Cedar to blush as well, she was gorgeous.

“Cerise, you look wonderful.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice.”

“Nope. I can’t lie, remember? You’re already the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, and this dress shows it in all the right ways. You’re beautiful, and so are you in this dress. You don’t need to feel self conscious, trust me.”

Cerise’s blush grew deeper.

“Cedar, you really think that?”

She nodded.

“Every bit of it. I love you Cerise.”

“I love you too. You’re the best.”

“No, you are. Now wolf girl, let me take you to prom.”

Laugh.

“Of course.”


End file.
